ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Prowler
Aaron Davis was a burglar, member of the ruthless organization of Ninja Terrorists/Iranian and career criminal living in Queens who goes by the alias Prowler. Aaron used to be partners in crime alongside his brother Jefferson, but his brother retired when he became a father to Miles Morales, while Aaron continued his criminal activities. During some point in his career, Aaron came to work with fellow criminal Mac Gargan also known as the Scorpion. With a need to further his interests, he sought out the services of two of the Vulture's henchmen in order to get one of their weapons. After a testing of the weapons Davis was wary of the guns, as all he wanted was something small to just mug people. While Davis was being offered other options, they were interrupted by the vigilante Spider-Man and assumed that Davis had set them up. As the two pointed their guns at Aaron, Spider-Man told the arms dealers to shoot him instead, giving Aaron the chance to escape. Sometime later, Spider-Man confronts Aaron to ask him where Vulture's men are going to be, and because of wanting the guns off the streets to protect his nephew and wanting to repay Spider-Man for saving him, Aaron told Spider-Man where the deal would take place. In the Movie Neo Avengers he is revealed History Early History Aaron Davis had joined the as their ultimate enforcer and Feild Commander of the Foot Soldiers and their primary weapons dealer. During his criminal career working for the within New York City, Aaron Davis was arrested four times between 2011 and 2014, while supporting his nephew, Miles Morales, who also lived in the city. Davis had also admitted that he used to work with Mac Gargan, although he had claimed that Gargan was "crazy" and ceased working with him sometime before 2016. Despite this, Davis had still kept tabs on Gargan, knowing that he was entering a deal with the criminal Vulture on the Staten Island Ferry later that day. Failed Weapons Deal Davis met Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz in the outskirts of Queens where Brice enthusiastically demonstrated a weapon created with Ultron parts, straight out of Sokovia. Davis was wary of the weapon, telling them that he wanted a small device so he could simply mug people. Brice put the weapon away and offered several other devices, such as Black Hole Grenades, Taser Rods and an Anti-Gravity Climber, which Davis took interest in. Confrontation with Spider-Man Several days later, Davis was walking towards his car with his groceries. As he prepared to close his car's boot, his hand was webbed to the bonnet. Davis looked up in surprise to see Spider-Man advancing towards him with his voice amplified. Davis, having heard Spider-Man's voice on the bridge, wasn't intimidated and started teasing Spider-Man on whether he was a girl or a boy, causing Spider-Man to become flustered and disable the amplifier. Spider-Man asked Davis where the arms dealers were, only for Davis to tell him that he did not know where the Vulture or his crew were. He confessed to Spider-Man that he has a nephew that he wants to keep safe so he told him that he knew where Vulture's next arms deal would be. Spider-Man thanked him and ran off, only for Davis to remind him that he had not given him a location. After berating Spider-Man's lackluster interrogation skills, he told Spider-Man that the deal would be happening on the Staten Island Ferry at eleven o'clock. Spider-Man ran off leaving Davis webbed to his car, telling him that the webbing would dissolve in two hours to Davis' dismay, as he had ice cream melting in the car.1 While trying to free himself, Davis accidentally dropped his keys and was unable to reach them. He also failed in convincing a bystander to aid him. Realizing that the spiderweb wasn't going to melt soon and he would have to wait, Davis resolved to call Miles to apologize and tell him that he wouldn't be able to attend their planned appointment. Neo Avengers He with Mr. E, Ultra Violet, Killow and Lord Garmadon were fighting Snake Eyes and his crew in the Battle of Miami. After S.H.E.I.L.D arrived he and his crew ran off. Abilities * Master Thief: Aaron is a highly skilled thief, and is skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapology, evading alarms and cracking safes. He has been described as the most dangerous thief in America.5 * Olympic Level Athlete: He has reflexes, agility, and stamina of an Olympic level acrobat. He is physically very strong and athletic and has great physical endurance.[citation needed] * Expert Acrobat: Aaron is particularly a skilled acrobat and capable of many difficult feats.[citation needed] * Expert Martial Artist: Aaron is expert martial artist, easily defeating his nephew Miles and Scorpion's many henchmen.[citation needed] * Expert Marksman: He is expert marksman, easily shooting many henchmen without aiming. Equipment * '''Razor Claws: '''Aaron Davis wields metal razor claws that can shock people and climb on walls like Spider-Man. * '''Bike: '''Prowler also has a Bike he rides which can go really fast. Gallery Alternate Design of Prowler Category:Villains Category:Thugs Category:HYDRA